Can't Let Go
Can't Let Go is the sixth level of both Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash Lite and the second level to be rated "Hard" as of Update 2.0. Description This level has similar difficulties to Dry Out and Base After Base. A single ship segment from 57% to 70% and an anti-gravity cube from 70% to 86%. It has loads of air jumps and single block jumps. It also reveals the first pink jump pad used after the third coin. Secret Coins * The first secret coin is located at 26%, after the second yellow jump pad and before the speech (3!). After you are launched from pad and to the spike ramp from the spiked platform after the jump ring where you do not have to jump, jump up twice and you will drop to the secret coin. Bounce on three yellow jump pads and then continue to the normal path. This is easier than the normal path because the normal path drops right into the black part, giving you 1.7 seconds to react. Unfortunately, this coin is only detectable if you get a glimpse of the final yellow jump pad. ** The location of the first secret coin acts as a safer shortcut. ** In the first secret coin path, a wavy platform is used. However, they are not introduced until xStep. * The second secret coin is at 62%, in the ship sequence. Fly through the platforms. When you see a block with spikes in front of it, fly up to the top of it, then continue as normal. The block is after two walls, one on the top and one on the bottom. * The third secret coin is located at 76%, right after the ship ends. When you see a spiked platform after one jump pad, and three jump rings, you will come down on a staircase of three stairs. Jump on the second one. This will cause the cube to fall through a gap and onto a series of jump pads. After hitting the purple pad, immediately jump again to avoid a spike. ** The third secret coin in this level is the first secret coin to be collected while in anti-gravity mode. Walkthrough Trivia *Can't Let Go was originally rated as Insane before Update 1.9. **This makes it and Dry Out the only levels to have had its ratings downgraded by two stages. *This level has an error with the name "Cant Let Go", without the apostrophe between "n" and "t". No apostrophes can be used in any level names. * It takes 1:23 to complete this level, making it the second shortest level along with Cycles. The shortest is Electrodynamix. * Can't Let Go's final secret coin is the first to be obtained in anti-gravity. ** However, Base After Base's second secret coin, Back On Track's first coin and Polargeist's third coin are collected while going in or out of anti-Gravity. * This level and Jumper are the only two levels to only introduce something after Update 1.6 (due to the inclusion of secret coins). This level introduces the pink jump pad (used after the third secret coin). * Can't Let Go is the first level to have a double portal transition, being the cube and anti-gravity portal together at 72%. *Can't Let Go was the only level that was not teased in the full trailer for Geometry Dash. However, it is likely that Ultimate Destruction took its place, as it was shown in the trailer, but was not released in-game. ** However the cube unlocked for completing Can't Let Go is seen in the trailer. *This level has the longest time having a certain background, having from 26% to 85% a black background. **Also, when in the black background part, you do not touch the ground. *This level has easy coin sections along with Back On Track, Base After Base and Hexagon Force. Errors Decorational Errors * After the upside-down sequence at 1:16, the spike is not properly placed. * At two points of the level, the side has no white line like the others. Structural Errors * After seeing two spikes hanging above you (after the first secret coin), jump up once and you will fall to the last yellow boost of the secret coin path. During the black background segment, you can jump on a block with another block hanging above it, and onto the next block, skipping the slabs below at three instances, if timed carefully. * At the end of the level there are two misplaced spikes. The first is way off to the right, and some of it is even off of the block. The second creates the last jump, and is just barely off center. Gallery Can'tLetGoMenu.png|Level selection Can'tLetGoMenuOld.jpg|Original difficulty CLG-C1.png|First secret coin CLG-C2.png|Second secret coin CLG-C3.png|Third secret coin Cube10.png|Cube unlocked after completion Category:Levels